


Stuck to Each Other

by orphan_account



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luna has a prank planned, and as soon as she pulls her romantic prank on Am, Am considers how to handle the situation.





	1. Chapter 1

Am stepped out of the bathroom, hair still damp from her morning shower. She gave Luna a small smile, Luna paying hardly any attention to anything other than a roll of duct tape. Considering Luna's tendency to plan random things, Am didn't pay it much attention. She also knew she'd be getting any answers she wanted soon enough, so she simply pulled out her deck, checking through her build to see if she could improve its efficiency.

Luna leaned against Am's shoulder, humming Don't Look Back as she started unwinding some duct tape. She grinned as she reached for the scissors on the nightstand. Cutting off a piece, she decided to start a conversation.

"Day off, huh? Any big plans for us?"

Am shrugged. "Not in particular," she told Luna. "It's only one day, so we might as well take it easy and do something we'll both enjoy, right?" Luna smiled at Am as she said this. "What? It's true, isn't it?"

"Definitely," Luna told Am, leaning in closer to her. "I think we should do something we'll both absolutely love, if you get what I'm saying," she told her, watching as Am lost all focus on her deck.

"I, well, um, uh..." Luna grinned mischievously at Am's sudden blush. "What exactly were you hoping for?"

"Just some hand holding," Luna replied. "Nothing too personal."

Am raised an eyebrow. "Then what's with the tape?"

Luna had a dangerous sparkle in her eyes. "You'll find out soon enough." Am kept an eyebrow raised at her girlfriend, remaining quiet. "What? You will, I swear," Luna told her, trying not to giggle.

"Okay. If you say so."

Am moved to the closet, stepping inside as she hunted down an outfit. As soon as she'd found a good shirt, she closed the door, and Luna could hear the click of a lock.

"What, trying to block the view? It's a rather nice one, too."

"You don't get a nice view when you're planning some weird prank using duct tape!"

"My pranks are not weird. You really shouldn't be such a closet case, Am."

"Did you just... Whatever." There was another click, and the door opened to reveal Am in a top that said _my deck is hollow because my head isn't_ on it. Luna was standing right there, one end of a strip duct tape stuck to the back of her hand, and she grabbed one of Am's, securing the other end of the strip as she held her hand. "L-Luna! What are you... Did you..."

Luna started giggling, bringing their duct-taped hands to her mouth as she kissed the duct tape over Am's hand. "Now I get to hold your hand nice and tight." With that, she reached for the wall, and Am noticed the second piece of tape, but could do nothing as Luna attached it to their hands, sealing their fates for until Luna was satisfied with her prank. That would likely take hours, unless Am found a way to annoy Luna into removing the tape.

Well, she did have a couple of ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Luna. It's not that tough to make breakfast." Am tugged on Luna, trying to pull her closer to the kitchen.

"But Am... it's not even late enough for that! It's our day off!" Luna was grinning as she pretended to disagree with Am, putting just enough effort into resisting Am's tugging at her to lengthen their journey to the kitchen. Am had already gotten Luna past their bedroom and into the living room area, where Luna usually waited if she was up before Am had finished making breakfast.

Not today.

"Yes it is, Luna. It's going to take longer to make breakfast because of your little game. I don't mind, but you'll have to help me some. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to get some fish out while I grab a couple of miso ingredients."

Luna pretended to huff about it. "Ugh, fine." She let herself smile as Am pulled her to the kitchen, putting up less of a struggle than before Am's confrontation.

"Look, I don't think you want to help me with making breakfast, so how about I just zap some leftovers from last night? I can also just make fish and rice, plain and boring as that might be." Luna grinned, leaning in to give Am a few cheek kisses. "I'll take that as a yes?"

Luna nodded. "I love you, Am."

Am could feel her face heating up as Luna giggled, Am trying to turn away from Luna. Luna, however, knew better than to let Am get away from her.

"I mean it, Am. It's okay if you don't want to say it back." Luna desperately wanted Am to say it back.

"I can say it! I really can! Your confession was... unexpected, is all!" Am took a deep breath, looking at her girlfriend. "I, uh, love you, okay?"

"Very romantic," Luna deadpanned. Am bit her lip, trying not to smile at how adorable Luna always was to her, even while being sarcastic about confessions of love.

"Luna, you're adorable. I really love... how adorable you are, how kind, compassionate, understanding... Luna, you mean so much to me. I mean it. You... well..." Am could feel heat in her cheeks, but focused on continuing to speak. "I guess what I mean is, you're always so considerate of me."

Luna was grinning from ear to ear, staring at Am.

"And yet... you still manage to find time to duct tape your hand to mine," she told Luna, raising an eyebrow at her while she frowned pointedly.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me," Luna replied, a smaller grin on her face. "Thank you. But I should tell you one thing."

"Hm?"

"That's not getting this duct tape off of you, Am. It's not leaving yet. Come on, breakfast time! Let's heat up some leftovers." Luna tugged on Am's taped hand with her own, pulling her towards the kitchen. "I bet the time we spend together is gonna be super romantic."

Am forced herself to keep her mouth shut as she considered which plan would be her Plan B.


	3. Chapter 3

Am narrowed her eyes at the tape keeping her and Luna close. The couch had given them enough space to drape their arms over the top of it, which helped with the summer heat. Between racking her head for a way to remove the tape and a way to keep Luna from dragging her over to the AC controls, Am could feel her brain trying to tune out the world.

She shook her head, trying to focus. She could handle this.

"Hey, Am. Am?"

"Huh? What?" Luna was staring at Am, a grin on her face that made Am feel like she was about to fall off the couch.

"I was thinking... it's been kind of hot out lately."

"It's summer, Luna. What did you expect?"

Luna craned her neck, letting it rest on the couch. "Not this. It's only early June, and it's not like our rehearsals for touring again are going to get any easier."

Am bit her lip for a moment, trying to regain her composure, but the summer heat- definitely over room temperature- was getting to her. "Luna, no. You're great, and really skilled. You'll do really well with this next tour, and thanks to you, I bet it'll be a huge success."

"Are you trying to sweet talk me out of turning on the air?" she asked Am.

Luna tugged at Am's hand for a moment, then looked to the duct tape. "N-no, not at all?"

Am resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she racked her brain for ways to get a fan on her side. Smiling was more effective for first impressions, but then again, so was the word choice skill set she'd developed. Luna would see through any unusual speech patterns in a matter of minutes. Given the posture having seeped into her daily body language, Am supposed she could combine it with something else, but exactly what she could use was the big question.

"I mean it, Am! I know how uch that means to you, and I really, really love you! I mean, I'm crazy for you!" Luna held up their hands during her last exclamation. Am could feel her jaw drop slightly.

"Huh, that's an old habit of yours. I thought you'd lost it after you moved in with me last year..."

Old habit, huh? Come to think of it, Luna had a few older habits that popped up from time to time. Sometimes, Am almost missed when Luna was so shy that she didn't have it in her to pull a lot of little pranks. Then again, that was something Luna had picked up before she'd learned any of Am's favorite tactics, so now she'd have to do a better job than Luna at...

Wait. There was one way she might be able to make this work. It was a huge risk, but if it worked, she might be able to even beat Luna at her own game.

Am looked at their hands one last time before reaching into her pocket, hand wrapping around what she'd luckily brought with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna pointed the remote at the rather small tv in their side room, still a bit upset that Am hadn’t let Luna pick a bigger one to buy. It was tough to play any four player video games, so she was usually stuck playing with Kumi while Tokoha and Chrono made funny background comments and Shion argues with Am about... basically anything.

Luna grinned at remembering Am offering to bring everyone more food before she was thrown into playing with Kumi the other week. She was especially jumpy with Brawl, and would always mutter her disappointment when she couldn’t get her character to stay on the field.

“Hey, Luna. You might want to check your SNS. Just saying.” Luna looked at Am for a moment, noticing the proud grin on her face. She then raised her eyebrows at Am before turning to her phone, quickly entering her passcode.

“I should, huh?” Luna started by checking her texts from the other cardfighters she’d been staying in close contact with, but nothing explained why she was told to check her phone. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to find out what Am was planning. Well, either way, she decided Am’s plan wouldn’t deter Luna from getting to spend this time close to her. “It’s not my beer,” she muttered.

The color drained from Am’s face. “Beer? You don’t have... you didn’t drink any... um...” she looked to their hands, studying the tape.

“No, Am,” she reassured her as she tried to hold back her urge to laugh. “No one has had any beer. It’s a phrase.”

Am gives her a look. “If you say so,” she commented, but Luna had a feeling Am would be double checking for beers later. “Look, could you check on that SNS stuff?”

Sighing, Luna reopened her phone, quickly checking the main Rummy Labyrinth fan site for any new posts, but found nothing. She hadn’t had time to record a video, let alone edit and upload one. Luna craned her neck to check for Am’s phone, noticing it next to her.

She checked a couple of other sites before finding the one where Am had posted. The first thing she noticed was the awkward angle of the picture she had taken. It was like she got their hands in the frame, made sure the picture wouldn’t be blurry, then took the photo. Luna found it sweet, and she could feel her heart beating just a little bit faster.

“Am, that’s so sweet.” Luna glanced at Am long enough to notice the blush forming on her face that contradicted her grin. She turned back to her phone, looking at the caption. The words alone were enough for tears to form, and she tried to reach their taped hands up to wipe them away. Am kept their hands down, then reached with her free hand to wipe the tears away for Luna.

Luna smiled at Am softly. “You... are the best. I love you.”

She turned back to read the words on her screen one last time.

_guess who has the cutest gf with the cutest ideas?????_


	5. Chapter 5

“Seriously, Luna? How do you expect me to cook lunch with this thing on? Breakfast was already tough enough.” Am attempted to cross her arms, pausing and stopping when she realized where the tape still was. “You are going to help me, right?”

Luna grinned. “Sure. I’d absolutely love to help you heat things up in that kitchen of ours,” she responded, leaning in, Am able to feel Luna’s breath on her cheek.

If only Luna could lean in and kiss her.

“Look, Luna, we, um, we need to think straight. Wait, shoot, not think straight, but, you know, think about this. A kitchen is dangerous, right?”

“Sounds thrilling. You’ve got my heart racing already.”

“Luna, focus. Is it really a good idea to make lunch while taped together?”

Luna tilted her head. “Is it? You’re the cook.”

Am narrowed her eyes at Luna. If Luna wasn’t agreeing to remove the duct tape after all of Am’s hinting and even going as far to post pictures of her prank online, that meant only one thing. She would have to make Luna okay with the tape being removed. Wait, could she make Luna  _ want _ to remove it? There was surely a way Luna’d… oh.

Worth a shot, Am thought as she forced one of her idol smiles on her face. “Hey, Luna. Have I told you how great you are lately? How perfect?”

Luna grinned, sensing a fun idea. “Oh?”

“Yeah. I just… I’m so… drawn to you.” As Am spoke, she leaned in closer to Luna, and once she finished talking, kissed Luna.

There was a mere moment of hesitation before Luna pulled Am in closer by her shirt, kissing Am roughly as Luna moved her untaped hand from Am’s shirt to her waist. Am responded by moving her hand to Luna’s cheek, cupping it gently. She broke apart from Luna for a moment before kissing Luna again. It didn’t take long until Luna had Am’s back against their fridge, the awkward grip straining at their wrists. With each weakening kiss, Am was feeling more and more confident about her current plan- gay the tape away. She could feel the grin on her face as she watched Luna pull back, glaring at the very tape she’d put on their hands.

“You should probably take it off, you know,” Am said, the smirk on her face matching her voice.

“Give me one good reason why I should let you win,” Luna replied, smirking back. “Come on, one good reason.”

“Uh… we… get to kiss more?”

Luna narrowed her eyes at the tape. “Promise?”

“Y-yeah. Just… can we make lunch when you’re satisfied?”

Luna reached for the tape. It seemed plan gay the tape away was quite the success, Am making a mental note to try using a similar approach later. As her hand touched Am’s, they felt static, Luna looking back to Am. “I… Am?”

“Yeah, Luna?”

“I love you.”

As Luna then ripped the tape from their hands, both gals let out a shriek.


End file.
